Ineffable
by jeansaysneigh666
Summary: Sometimes we meet people so different from ourselves that we find them captivating, and that is exactly what happened to Kyoya that day in the Hospital.


**So hey! It sure has been a hot minute since I last wrote anything, and even longer since I last posted anything. So here we are! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things so forgive my rusty writing! Let me know how I'm doing and be sure to leave a review, it always helps!**

* * *

A gust of wind caught the young girls hair as she walked down the street, tossing it in every direction, including in her mouth. She struggled to keep it out of her face, but that was proving a challenge as her arms were full of bags from her grocery run. Taking a deep breath she shifted the bags and tossed her hair back before stepping into the street, intending to cross. Her apartment was in sight, and her tired arms regained a little strength at the idea of being able to rest. But just as her second foot left the sidewalk a large gust of wind hit, throwing her hair up in a wild manor, blocking her view just in time for a car to round the corner going a little too fast. And in a flash her groceries were thrown into the air, and her body slammed into the car. She didn't even have time to scream as her head hit the front of the car and all went black.

* * *

**Ineffable**

**Chapter 1 - Accidents Happen**

"Pull over this instant!" Kyoya Ootori's broke the silence of the car as they sped down the road. His newest driver clearly not knowing how to properly drive, and if he had, who ever had deemed this proper was an idiot. The man had blown several stop signs, and run two red lights, going far too fast for the residential area they were passing through. "Sir?" The driver questioned as if nothing at all was wrong. "I said pull over, you are clearly not fit to drive, and I would rather walk to my meetings than have a maniac such as you drive me!"

The man rounded a corner, glancing back over his shoulder to make eye contact with his passenger in the backseat. But that split second that his eyes had left the road proved to be fatal as the car slammed into something. Kyoya, who had been staring out the windshield had seen the girl just moments before they had hit her, her black hair blown into the air by the wind. Her face was just turning to look as the car struck her, she didn't even have time to register the shock before her body folded into the car, her heads smashing into the front.

Slamming on the breaks the driver let out a horrified cry, sobs immediately breaking from him as he tried to process what had just happened, "I-I-I…. I just hit someone!" Kyoya had ignored the man as he snapped his phone out, rapidly dialing 119 and hurtling himself out of the car. Within moments an ambulance had arrived and the girl, who had begun to regain consciousness, was taken away to the hospital. Her head had been badly injured, a large cut spanning down the side of her face where it had hit the car, and her leg was obviously broken. Just as the ambulance was headed out, she slipped back into unconsciousness from shock and pain. Which was probably for the better Kyoya thought. Better to be unconscious while they poke and probe than be awake.

With the police report taken Kyoya called a taxi and directed the driver to the hospital the young woman had been taken to. He wasn't exactly worried for the young woman, but more so for his family's name and reputation. That was really the last thing they needed, some young woman coming after them for a poorly trained driver they had little to no control over the hiring of.

As he arrived at the hospital, he paid the driver and got out, his phone ringing to his father. Luckily, they had taken her to one of his fathers' hospitals, and they could potentially wave any medical bills depending on the severity. He strode through the lobby and towards the emergency care unit where the woman was bound to be. A nurse tried to interrupt him as he made his way back, but one glance in her directions made sure she knew who he was.

It wasn't long before he got ahold of his father and began explaining the situation, which he was less than thrilled to be having to deal with in the middle of a busy Tuesday. "Get the girls' name and number and find out what she wants to keep her silence." With that his father hung up, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway with his phone pressed to his ear.


End file.
